Advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) are systems developed to automate, adapt, and/or enhance vehicle systems for safety and better driving. Safety features in vehicles are designed to avoid collisions and accidents by offering technologies that alert the driver to potential problems, or to avoid collisions by implementing safeguards and taking over control of the vehicle. Adaptive features may automate lighting, provide adaptive cruise control, automate braking, incorporate GPS/traffic warnings, connect to smartphones, alert driver to other cars or dangers, keep the driver in the correct lane, or show if vehicles and/or objects are present in blind spots.
Despite certain advances in ADAS technology, there are improvements needed, particularly in the area of customizing and/or personalizing ADAS setting for a vehicle. Systems, apparatuses and methods are needed to provide an adaptable system that learns driving performance and/or behavior from the driver to form a driver profile that may be recalled for future use by the driver, another driver, or a driving environment/scenario that is associated with the profile, and be able to normalize and update the driver profile data. In addition, systems and methods are needed to make the driver profile, or portions thereof, transferable or sharable.